<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Yet The World Goes On by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577811">And Yet The World Goes On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timeline divergences [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, SCP Foundation, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world changes and so does it's inhabitants. Survival of the fittest as they say, but even if humanity adapts to their environment. Something that's uncomprehendingly insane ends up existing, it's as if the fabric of reality can't handle being inherently 'normal'.</p><p>So when to world fails to end with a bang, an uprise to the community of parathreats and anomalies new and old pop up, the veil of secrecy hangs on a loose thread. But it might as well fall sooner or later when around 80% of the population is affected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Timeline divergences [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WELCOME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humanity has existed in its current state for hundreds of millennia, yet only the last few have held any meaning for us. What did we do for the countless years before recorded history? We huddled in caves, warding off the night with small fires, fearful of the things that we could not understand. It was not just that we did not understand why the sun rose every morning, it was the mystery of enormous fish with the heads of men, and rocks that came to life, and monsters that drove those who saw them mad. So we called them '<em>angels</em>' and '<em>devils</em>', begged them to spare us from their wrath, and prayed for salvation.</p><p>As time passed, their numbers died out and mankind flourished. The world began to make more sense. Yet, the unexplained can never truly go away, as if the universe requires for there to be things we can never truly understand.</p><p>We will not go back into the dark, fearful night. We will not be ruled by the unknown. We will stand up for ourselves.</p><p>Even as the rest of humanity remains uninformed, we will fight the darkness, containing it and shielding it from the eyes of the common man, so that they can continue to live in the blissful illusion of a normal world.</p><p>
  <strong>-The Administrator</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<em>[Taken from: SCP-001 Dr. Mackenzie's proposal]</em>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
What lies beyond these doors are unexplainable</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Some are '<em>Alien</em>'</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Some are of the '<em>Paranormal</em>' category</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Others cannot even be comprehended by our <em>minds</em></p><p><br/>
</p><p>Yet, it is our job to protect our small rock that we call Earth from those that cannot be explained. Anomalies that do us harm. Some may cause the end of our reality. But here we stand. Our job is to protect humanity from the creatures that go bump in the night to things far worse, <strong><span class="u"><em>for </em><em>we die in the dark so you could live in the light</em>.</span></strong></p><p><br/>
</p><p>And here, beyond our doors you will witness to as some may worship as gods among men, or as harbingers of the apocalypse. Horrors far beyond your imagination.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Welcome to the Foundation,<br/>
We <strong>SECURE</strong>, <strong>CONTAIN</strong>, and <strong>PROTECT</strong>.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Canon Hub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please read the note at the end explaining the canon concept</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Table of contents</p><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
  <li>What is the foundation?.</li>
</ul><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
  <li>Introductory take.</li>
</ul><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
  <li>Canon concept</li>
</ul><p><br/>
</p>
<ul>
  <li>Entries and tales</li>
</ul><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">What is the <a href="http://cp-wiki.net/about-the-scp-foundation">SCP Foundation</a>?</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>MISSION STATEMENT</p><p><br/>
</p><p>"<strong>The Foundation operates to maintain normalcy, so that the worldwide civilian population can live and go on with their daily lives without fear, mistrust, or doubt in their personal beliefs, and to maintain human independence from extraterrestrial, extradimensional, and other extranormal influence.</strong>"</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>"</strong>
  <strong>Operating clandestine and worldwide, the Foundation operates beyond jurisdiction, empowered and entrusted by every major national government with the task of containing anomalous objects, entities, and phenomena. These anomalies pose a significant threat to global security by threatening either physical or psychological harm."</strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><hr/><p>[ « • | Canon: A-S Major | • » ]</p><p><br/>
</p><p>           The intercom of every single facilities of the Foundation came to life, it's been weeks since the world was declared to meet it's end with an 87.23% chance of humanity being wiped, several <a href="http://www.scp-wiki.net/task-forces">Mobile Task Forces </a>were dispatched along with some of the <a href="http://www.scp-wiki.net/goc-hub-page">Global Occult Coalition</a>'s strike teams to hopefully contain and prevent such an event to happen. They did. But the veil of secrecy hangs loose as the majority of humanity has been affected.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>          Every single building, either for temporary containment, cover-up fronts, to facilities were forced to go on lockdown and to activate the autonomous life support fail-safe, providing it's personnel to continue on living in wake for a moment of chance to grasp the world in their hands to contain such madness. To protect humanity from the dark unknown.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>          Weeks pass by maybe months, but with no one hearing from Site-19, all remaining semblance of hope from the staff stuck hidden from the rest of the world grew weary. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>        By some sudden miracle leading to these unfortunate events, a signal broadcasted from Site-19 was sent, from the lowliest of janitors to the highest ranking staff stopped momentarily to listen to the awaited announcement. Silence was all that came, until the sounds of feet and paper shuffling in the background was heard. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Good morning to all of you-"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Then came a momentary pause as the director drew drew his breath</p><p><br/>
</p><p><strong><em>"-This is Director </em></strong>████<strong><em> , reporting from Site-19. As previously noted, the Foundation and the G.O.C had worked alongside each other to prevent a <a href="http://www.scp-wiki.net/k-class-complete-list">XK-class scenario</a>. Well we did but..."</em></strong></p><p><br/>
</p><p>Another pause albeit more awkward than the first</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"But containment was not as successful as we initially thought. In which it subsequently resulted in it's aftermath a <a href="http://www.scp-wiki.net/k-class-complete-list">LK-class scenario</a>. Statistics show that as of now, 12.07% of humanity has been affected as such and will continue to rise, knowledge on how frequent modified <a href="http://www.scp-wiki.net/scp-4427">SCP-4427</a> instances spread is still unknown. And due to recent events, it has been decided that containment of such proves to otherwise  be unattainable as for the sheer number of affected individuals. Because of that it is requested by the <a href="http://www.scp-wiki.net/o5-command-dossier">O5-Council </a>that <a href="http://www.scp-wiki.net/broken-masquerade-hub">'protocol-ENNUI'</a> shall be enacted by the <a href="http://www.scp-wiki.net/antimemetics-division-hub">Antimemetics</a> division. All personnel shall resume basic duty unless needed."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The communications were cut as soft static followed</p><p>...</p><p>All hell broke loose </p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Timeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically the timeline concept</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>QK-Meltdown is a stub of the canon concept name, QK for quirk<br/>And 'Meltdown' was added because I'm dumb at names and I've been vibing with Lob Corp. Inspired by the term 'Qliphoth Meltdown' within the game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timeline:</p><p>When the world fails to end with a bang, the balance between the anomalous and normalcy begins to shift. As the SCP Foundation and the Global Occult Coalition successfully hindered an XK-class 'world ending event', there were some unforeseeable consequences. No one anticipated that it would subsequently end up into an LK-class 'species transmutation scenario' in which modified instances of SCP-4427 spread like wildfire after the first case of a child born and glowing in China was filed, after that several cases blew up as the world changed overnight. And with the fact that 80% of the populace was affected, containment was impossible. Not to mention major world governments were out to get their heads if they didn't fix this fast. Protocol-Broken Masquerade was threatened to go underway, if no actions were taken. That was until ENUI-5 was suggested. And the Antimemetics division was called in. Now, almost a century later, people have been implanted with false memories, their history edited and time falsely written, the world goes on and about their ways, unknowing of what's real or not. Not even the staff are fully aware if the O5 Council are lying with the year gap.</p><p>People now across the world believe in 'superheroes and villains' as if these 'quirks' were just because of genetic advancement that evolved over two centuries years ago, blissfully unaware of the anomalous community letting them play in their delusional games, as things far sinister than cheesy villains ruling the world. Eldritch beings to cults of flesh and machine, to reality warpers and aliens. These are what goes behind the scenes that only a rare few know or perhaps they do?</p><p>Remember, the world is not what it seems to be. Everything that leads up to this very moment is fake. such childish games as being good or evil. The world is morally gray.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is basically a series for a canon I made up while bored.</p><p>It is an attempt to logically combine both worlds together with their universe's concepts into one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>